User talk:MOMSPatterns
Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Simplicity 9369 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Petite Main (talk) 13:26, 19 March 2009 Link problem Hey there, There seems to be something up with your links lately - I notice they're just linking to your store's main page instead of to the actual pattern for sale. Is that right or has something gotten squiffy in the pasting? I think if everyone's links were just general links to a pattern store the sources/vendors section would become much less useful for people browsing the wiki. Much obliged, Katherine @ ZZK --ZipZapKap 20:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hi Jen, Glad you are back on the wiki. Yeah - quite the flurry today. I am still trailing... Good thing I made my husband take all the Girl Scout cookies to work, or I would have had a few to cheer me along ;) And yes, it is mainly formatting (they changed the template, so everyone is having issues) and adding categories, which can be tricky. The only thing is, we distinguish between McCall and McCall's patterns in the name, so I had to delete some of your additions as duplicates. Cheers, Birgit --tarna 00:23, March 3, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: Keep them coming, although, maybe a little more slowly? LOL! Hopefully this message posts right.. I can't figure it ouuuuut! Yeah.. I haven't posted any in YEEEARS now, and spent the day catching the site up. From here out, I hope to just add every couple of days with anything new & 'worthy' for the wiki. I will be HAPPY to leave the category adding to YOU.. and I think I figured out there was a difference in McCall and McCall's about half way thru. Also, there were a couple Bs I added that should have been As, DULY NOTED! :D Any tips on the formatting part? Are my photos too big? Too small? Description ok? Happy to do it right the first time! :D THANK YOU! :D 02:17, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Jen Morning! Hey.. what's the cut off for 'vintage'..? I have some cool mid 80s patterns I can add next week..? MOMSPatterns 15:51, March 3, 2012 (UTC)Jen Hi, I just saw that you left the messages on your own page... As far as picture size/formatting is concerned, I usually adjust the pixel width on the pattern pictures in source mode, and removed the frame tags. The definition of Vintage on the wiki is 25 years old or older, making it 1987 and before for right now, although we have not removed later 1980s patterns. 1990s and later are not currently accepted. Cheers, --tarna 18:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ha! See. I don't know how else to reply to this crazy thing..!! SORRY! lol :D OK, adjust pixel to what width..? And I will see about the frames.. and Hmm.. I think some of the really cool 80s formals ones I have are 1988. I might try and sneak JUST a couple of them in because they are totally *awesome.* Thank you so much for your help, and again, if I am messing up messages.. my email is jeromaco@aol.com. *talk dunce* :D 18:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Jen no pricing info Hi again, Um - no pricing information, please. Trying to keep this non-competitive... Cheers, --tarna 19:35, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oops. Don't think I meant to if I did? I'm sorry. MOMSPatterns 00:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Jen photo trouble Hi Jen, I usually create first the page, then I add the photo and I never had problems (so fare). And actually, I still use the "source" mode because I find it easier to deal with. Hope this helps. All the best, Petite Main 07:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Number of pages Hi Jen, I wouldn't worry about the weird number of pages because the different categories doesn't seem to decrease... It must be a kind of bug or maybe with more than 60,000 pages the system can't count anymore :) All the best, Petite Main (talk) 16:03, July 25, 2012 (UTC) page count bug fixed Hi Jen, Saw you were concerned about the page count for the wiki. I submitted a bug today (way behind this week), and they fixed it - I think... Cheers, --tarna (talk) 09:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) links Hi Jen, I'm sorry but I have no idea why the links still seem to appear, but I noticed in the past that even when a page is changed, in the list it takes some time to appear. Best wishes, Petite Main (talk) 08:36, January 16, 2013 (UTC)